Sarah E Briner
Sarah E. Briner is the Second Youngest Twin sister of Emily Jean Briner. And The Half Sister Of Paige Nicole Hays The Second And Youngest Twin Daughter of Harold Briner and Wendy Briner .The Granddaughter Of Grandma Briner. And The Youngest Twin Niece Of Jana Stump And Jeff Stump. Biography Sarah Elizabeth Briner (born February 21, 1996) is the twin sister of Emily Jean Briner, daughter of Harold Briner and Wendy Briner, and the younger Half sister of Paige Nicole Hays She loves Cheerleading and She dream of becoming Shining Star Cheerleader. Sarah Lives with her mom, twin sister: Emily Jean, Half sister: Paige. And Her Little 10 Year Old Style Girl Doll Sara. And So Well-Behaved 10 Year Old Style Head Doll Named Evelyn. 12 Year Old Abby, 13 Year Old Emma, 8 Year Old Olivia, 7 Year Old Twins Maria and Madison, 4 Year Old Christina Ashley, 7 ½ Year Old Paige And Newborn Baby Doll Twins Jessica And Jadyn. Her hobbies include Shopping And Cheerleading. Sarah E. Briner is an actress who played Sarah Elizabeth Briner in the Sarah Briner12 franchise. She was born on February 21, 1996 in Augusta, Georgia. After the Sarah Briner12 franchise, She was a Shining Star Leader At Top Gun All Stars Ohio Cheerleading Center. Appearance Sarah has Freckles, White skin, Brown Straight hair and blue eyes. She Probably Got Instigated And Bothered from her Twin-Sister Emily Jean. She wears a Beauiful bracelet. While in Cheerleading Practice, she wears as strictly required by Cheerleading class dress code: TG Skirt, Adult Small TG Sleeve and White Tennis Shoes. And her hair is also put into a High Ponytail. Outside of Cheerleading Practice, she wears a yellow head band, a Top Gun Extra Large T-Shirt with Short sleeves, black Sweat Pants and Black Boots. Her winter attire is a Purple Heavy jacket, pink Hat And Pink Mittens. Her swim Stuff is her Blue Full swimsuit. Her sleep Gear is her Nightgown pajamas and Pig slippers Her Outfit attire includes a Jurassic Park Shirt, Redish Red Colored Pants, Bandana headband and Work boots Her summer attire includes a Short Sleeved Shirt, a pair of Ohio Extreme sunglasses, Ponytail, flower hair clips, and Purple sandals Personality Sarah is a So Well-Behaved, sweet, Funny and Scared Big girl. She refuses to Talk unless she is a selective mute who has refused to Talk to Anybody since her Uncle Bob, Grandfather Reynolds, Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel And Her Daughter Mary-Grace Are Both Passed Away. When she Can Do This On Her Own, She Don't Want People's help However, as Emily Jean's Rambicious and Instigated bad behavior at home grew from bad to worse, Sarah Is more afraid each day as the terrible Adult. Quotes "I Got Too Annoyed Sometimes And I Don't Care About My Older Sister's Bad Behavior" Sarah's first word, at the moment She Got home from her Cheer Practice in Avon Lake Ohio "Magic, You Need Get Down And You Shouldn't Be Up There" Sarah's Second word, at the Second moment She Saw Her Cat Magic Gets Up On The Counter Like That When She Wakes up Early "Mr. Hammond, I Think We're Back In Buisness!" Sarah's Third word, at the Third moment When She Saw The Velociraptor From Jurassic Park Inside Of The Power Shed. "Seattle Down Back There" Sarah's Fourth word, at the Fourth moment When If She's Gonna Ask Them Again "Stop Now, Do You Want Let Me Tell Mom?" Sarah's Fifth word, at the Fifth moment When If She's Gonna Tell Them Again "Magic, Stop It, Do You Want Me To Put You In Garage!!!!!" Sarah's Sixth word, at the Sixth moment When If She's Trying To Get Magic To Stop Again ◾ "No, No, No!!!!!!!, Not By The Hair On My Chinny Chin Chin!!!!!!!" (In 2006) Sarah's Seventh word, at the Fourth moment When If She's In 2006 As A Ten Years Younger And Playing The Three Little Pigs With Her Aunt Jana. ◾ "eeeek, It's The B-Big B-Bad Wolf!!!!!" Sarah's Eighth word, at the Eighth moment When If She's Still In 2006 As A Ten Years Younger And Dealing By Playing The Three Little Pigs With Her Aunt Jana With Her Very Long Face. ◾ "Um, I Was Trying To Get My Friends Back To Our House Before Dark, But We Kind Of Got Stuck Out Here. So Can You Lead Us Away" Sarah's Nineth word, at the Fourth moment When If She's Trying To Get Friends Back Home Before The Sky Gets Competely Dark. ◾ "I Was Afraid To Tell Anybody Cause I Didn't Want Have To Go To Isla Nublar Or Something For Turning Power Back On. When I Got Off. You Know Walk Around So I Was Like Kind Of To Find My Way Home Sarah's Tenth word, at the Fourth moment When If She's Afraid To Tell Anybody Because She Thought She Can get in trouble. ◾ "Will You Guys Stop That!!!!!!" Sarah's Eleventh word, at the Eleventh moment When If She Don't Know Why Her Sister Kept Doing It. ◾ "It's Driving Me Crazy, And They're Just Being Toad" Sarah's Twelveth word, at the Twelveth moment When If She Found Something What's Really Driving Her Crazy And Being Silly Animals In This House Like That ◾ "I Got Frustrated Sometimes, And I Got Frustrated When They're Giving Me Headache" Sarah's Thirteenth word, at the Thirteenth moment When If She Found Something What's Really Making Her Feel Frustrated Even More Constantly And She Also Gets Constant Headaches ◾ "You Guys Not Allowed Be In My Bedroom Or I'm Gonna Tell Mom" Sarah's Fourteenth word, at the Fourteenth moment When If She Found Something Which Cats Or Older And Younger Siblings And She's Gonna Tell Adults ◾ I Wasn't So Sure What It Was That Had Happen Me Too Much And Being A Young Adult Not Knowing What To Do And Old Adults Not Knowing What To Do Either Scared Me. I Loved My Aunt Jana More Than Anything" Sarah's Fifteenth word, at the Fifteenth moment When If She Found Something What Can Happen To Her And Still Loves Her Favorite Aunt Jana More Than Anything ◾ Ariel, It's Getting Very Dark" Sarah's Sixteenth word, at the Sixteenth moment When If She See How Dark The Sky Was. ◾ "I Was Afraid She Was Going To Wake Me Up" Sarah's Seventeenth word, at the Seventeenth moment When If She Was Afraid To Wake Somebody Else Up ◾ "I Was Just Really Scared Because I Didn't Know If She's Gonna Live With Us Or Not" Sarah's Eighteenth word, at the Eighteenth moment When If She Was Really Scared Of Something When Somebody Is Gonna Live With Her Or Not ◾ "Knock It Off" Sarah's Nineteenth word, at the Nineteenth moment When Somebody Who's Trying Getting In Her Nerves ◾ “This is impossible, I can never Talk In The Public. I don't even let my Sister hear me in the Living Room” Sarah's Tenteenth word, at the Tenteenth moment When If She Don't Know What Are Her Sister Talking about. And She Also Don't Want To Hear To Any Of It. But She Is A Selective Mode And Has Instead Words On Since Grandfather Passed Away ◾ "The Cat Started Meowing And I Didn't Think Anything Of It Because He Meowed All The Time" Sarah's Seventeenth word, at the Seventeenth moment When If She Was Afraid To Wake Somebody Else Up ◾ "When Paige Has This Screaming On I Think Oh Gosh I Better Just Stay Far From It" ◾ "P.U!!!!! It Smells like The Skunk" ◾ "Come on It's Getting Dark" ◾ "Ariel, Ariel You Know The Way Back Don't You" ◾ "I Said Ariel Come On Out Mom Isn't Here. I Heared A Thump. I Didn't Go In After Her But I Wouldn't Take The Risk But I Didn't Know If You'd Come Out Or Not" ◾ "When She Came Back Out I Said Ariel Don't Ever Do Anything Like That To Me Again It Was Scary" ◾ "I Never Get Privacy Leave My Room Alone" ◾ "It Is Not For You To Teach Me A Leason Sis. And Besides You Must Learn Not To Listen When Someone Acts As If I'm Way Better Than You* ◾ "What Was That Noise" ◾ Because You Didn't Talk Me When I'm Still Sleeping No Matter What Those Are The House Rules" ◾ "I Was Really Scared For Them And I Sort of Panicked Because I Thought How Bad It Was Going To Get" ◾ "Better Get In Here Before My Mom Find Out" ◾ "Magic, Cut That Out" ◾ "Stop. Magic, Knock It Off!!" ◾ "Paige Screams A Lot. It Hurts My Ears That's How Loud It is" ◾ "Do Not Talk To Me Like That!!!" ◾ "Emily Jean Talks To Me That Way And I Don't Like It" ◾ "Sis I'm Not." ◾ "Let's Be Quiet So She Doesn't Know We're Here" ◾ "Shh, Did You Hear That Don't Hang Around Too Long Do Something Or Get Moving" ◾ "Right Now I Just Want To Provide The Three Dinners A Day And A Place To Sleep And Leave Me Alone The Other Part Of Me Says You're The Mouth ◾ Mary-Grace Passed Away from Jurassic Park This is Perma Morial Necklace And She's On This Side As Well As The Side End Of Year After Being Told She Wasn't Going To Make It She Died In It And I Don't Understand That I Cry Almost Everyday My Life" ◾ "You Know So Stomp Out of My Room Because I Can Get Extremely Mad At Somebody" ◾ "Why You Can't Step Up And Do What You're Supposed To Be Doing And It's Not Good Enough Because I'm Telling you Now When I Leave Today You'll Be Back At Square One Within Two Days You Can't Go Down The Same Road And Expect To See Different Scenery So What Needs To Shift!!!!" ◾ "Paige Listen Up. You Always Have The Choice To Come My Mom Or Instead of Me You Know That!" ◾ "Well No More Of That It's Dangerous To Talk To Me That Way Unless You Really Mean It!!!" ◾ "Sis I Don't Want You To Get In Any Trouble On My Account I'm Going To Find A Job As Soon I Can So I Can Get A Room Of My Own Someone Can Trust And Believe Me. I Miss My Aunt Jana!!!!!!" ◾ "I Don't Care You're Talking To Me That Way And You Had Something To Do With It Too!" ◾ "I Didn't Nothing to Her!" ◾ "Uh Oh!!!!!" ◾ "I Didn't Do Nothing!!!!!" ◾ "What's That All About And I Didn't Do Everything Wrong!!!!" ◾ "My Sister Emily Jean If She Sprayed Something Of Mine Then I Sprayed Something On Her That's Just The Rules In The House!!!" ◾ "I Don't Know She Don't Talk About It!!!!" ◾ "It Started Off Okay But It Very Quickly To Let Her Sister Running Off Telling To Her Parents. If It's Still More than Okay And More So Quick To Let Sarah Still Running Off Telling To Her Aunts And Uncles ◾ "You Know What Paige I Don't Care!!!!" ◾ "I Hear You've Been Having Some Kind Of Trouble!" ◾ "It Was Those My Mother's Foster Kids. They're Driving Me Crazy!" ◾"No, I Get It. I Understand Why You Did What You Did, But It Hurts My Feelings that You Would Say All Of That Stuff About Me Without Coming To Me First. Why Would You Do That?" ◾ "Saying You're Sorry Is Not Going To Help Anything. I Can't Even Be With You Anymore. You Disgust Me!!!" ◾ "Yeah I Don't Have To Worry about That No More Because I Learned My Leason!!!" ◾ "That's Okay Kayla I Just Ingore Her!!!!" ◾ "The Arguing Are Gonna Get Broken And We're Gonna Be Missing Out Not You!!!" ◾ "You're Not Boss Of Me Sis. Leave Me Alone!!!!" ◾ "I Was Not Bothering You!!!!" ◾ "Okay I'm Still Sleeping And I Don't Want You Girls To Make Too Much Noise Again, Do You Want To Go To Your Room Seriously!!!" ◾ "I'm So Sorry I'm Just Don't Understand How This Happened!!!!!" * "I Get Too Annoyed Sometimes I Just Can't Control That Anymore!!!!!" * "Oh Sis, Don't Think For A Minute That's How I Feel. They Were Just Being Rude And Being Mean And Driving Me Crazy. You're My Good Sister Sis. I Want You Be Good Sister * "Hey, Oh My Gosh That Was Not Nice Stop It. Ariel Stop It. Don't Using Bad Words Stop It Sit down!!!! You Know Why You're In Your Room Because You Were Using Bad Words" * "Sis, That Doesn't Matter What Matters Is She Was Using Bad Words That's Why She Was In Her Room" * "Paige Seattle Down. If We Get Caught We'll Get In Trouble So Will My Family. Where Ward's Of The State That's What My Family Calls Us We Belong To Them. Yes And If Anyone Finds Us Here They'll Be Made To Turn Us In So You Must Seattle Down Now Do You Understand!!!!" * "Uh Oh They're Home I'll Can Try To Come Up After!!!!!" * Don't Worry Sis. I'm Not Gonna Let Anything Happen To Any Of Us!!!" * "Have A Talk To Me If You've Got Something To Say So I'm Not Talk To You From Across The Room" * "My Sister Would Just Put Me In Another Room Shut The Door And Leave Me For The Night and She Can't. She Can't Do That * "Did You See Mom, Ariel And Paige Upstairs Are They Alright. They Won't Let Us Stay Downstairs Together I'm Sure They Think I've Disgrace Them. Only When I Take Out My Stuff Around The Back Every Day In 10 O'clock At Night" * "This Family Says They'll Place Me Out If I Do Behave. Sending me Away On Passenger Train To Get A Doll To Buy A Friend Far Away. Family Says Girls Are My Friends Go Really Fast In The City. No They're Too Young They Sends Me I'll Never Get To See Them Again!!!" * "Seattle Down I Won't Ask You Again" * You Can't You Know What It's Not Safe To Push Me Down The Stairs Sis!!!!!" * "It's Not Okay For You To Talk Me That Way With Things It's Not Okay You're Not Going To Do It Anymore!!!!" * It Is Not For You To Teach Me Leason Sis, And Besides You Must Learn Not To Listen When Someone Acts As If I'm Way Better Than You!!!!" * "I Can't Let Them Treat Me Like That. As Soon As It Starts You Have To Stop And You Just Have To Tell Her I Am Way Better With You Sis You Need To Stay Away From Me Now. Okay If I Let Her Take That Control Now. My Life Is Going To Be Miserable Forever * "I Think Possibly And When I Lost My Daughter I Lost A Sweetest Girl And When I Went On To Have Madeline And All The Rest Of 17 Daughters!!!!!" Roles Dorothy Gale...The Wizard of Oz Dr. Ellie Sattler... Jurassic Park Molly...Annie Young Nala...The Loin King The First Little Pig...The Three Little Pigs Trivia ◾Her full name is Sarah Elizabeth Briner. ◾She is allergic to Pollen And Dust. ◾She owns a pair of pig slippers And Nightgown ◾Her bedtime is at Between 10:00 And 10:30pm. ◾She also have a Bedroom located Upstairs. ◾She loves the colors, light Pink, Purple, Teal, and Sliver And Gold Sparkly Glitter. ◾her Daughter Mary-Grace passed away before The Year she Was born. ◾her favorite activities include Shopping, Cheerleading, Building Houses For The Three Little Pigs, and Hanging Out With Family. ◾her favorite song from The Wizard Of Oz is " Somewhere Over The Rainbow," ◾She wants to become a Shining Star Cheerleader when she grows up. ◾She loves Jurassic Park, The Three Little Pigs, Dolls and Stuffed Pig. ◾In Halloween 2019, she Is dressed as Madeline ◾By the age of 10, she Is Inside Of Her Bedroom Hiding From Aunt Jana . ◾Sarah was born 36 minutes before Emily Jean. ◾Her favorite toy is Password Journal And Springfield dolls. Basic Facts * Name: Sarah Elizabeth Briner * First Appearance: 2006 (13 Years) Likes And Dislikes Likes : Hanging Out With/Family Dislikes : Big Siren Door Alarm, Noise, Spiders, Snakes And Bees, Carnivore Dinosaurs, Hot Boiling Water, Getting In People's Business, Being Rude and Disrespectful And Even horror movies Some Facts About Sarah Briner 1.Sarah Briner's age 23 years. 2.She has two older Sisters named Emily Jean and Paige. 3.Birthday February 21 and Born on 1996. 4.She was first seen on Mary's YouTube channel in March of 2012 in a video called “CheerPower Competition 2011-212 Ohio Extreme SuperStars.” She Completed five goals in that match. 5. Birth Sign Pisces. 6.She competed as part of a team called Ohio Extreme All Stars Gym. She was involved in Playing The Three Little Pigs With Her Aunt Jana in September of 2006 when she was hiding From Her, Hiding In her Bedsheets . Birthday Currently, Sarah Briner is 23 years old. Her next birthday is 8766 days away. Sarah will celebrate her 24th birthday on a Friday, February 21th. She shares a birthday with Only Her who was born on February 21, 1996. Below we countdown to her upcoming birthday. Family ◾ Mr. Briner: Sarah and Emily Jean's Father ◾ Mrs. Briner: Sarah and Emily Jean's Mother * Emily Jean Briner : Twin-Sister * Paige Nicole Hays : Younger Half Sister * Grandma Briner : Grandmother * Grandpa Reynolds : Grandfather. Passed Away * Jana And Jeff Stump : Sarah's Aunt And Uncle * Justin And Jason Stump : Sarah's Cousin * Barb And John McDonald : Emily Jean's Aunt And Uncle * Ryan And Josh McDonald : Cousin * Amanda McDonald : Ryan's Wife and Sarah's Relative * Jadalynn And Leah McDonald : Cousin * Dakota McDonald : Jadalynn And Leah's Baby Sister And Sarah's Baby Cousin * Sherry Burton : Aunt * Bob Burton : Uncle. Passed Away * Rachel Ruth Stump : Uncle Jeff's Mother. Passed Away * Madeline Elizabeth : Oldest Daughter * Maisie And Millie Elizabeth : Twin Daughters * Maddison, Melanie And Mackenzie Elizabeth : Triplets * May Belle, Mckenna, Louise And Blakely : Youngest Daughter * Ellie-Hailey, Gabriella-Malie, Allison, Bailey, Bridget And Bella : Newborn Baby * Mary-Grace Elizabeth : Daughter. Passed Away Since In 1993 Category:1996 Births Category:Children Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Ignored Children Category:Well Behaved Children who never Come Out From Their Bedrooms As Much